


העור החיצוני של כל מה שקרה בעולם

by Areola



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, M/M, Middle Ages, SPN - Freeform, alternative universe, עברית | Hebrew, שנות השישים
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola/pseuds/Areola
Summary: וזה האתגר שהצבתי לעצמי בכתיבת הפיק: לכתוב סיפור שעובר בחמישה עולמות מערכה (קיימים- למשל: הארי פוטר. או פיקטיביים: פרי דמיוני) מבלי לקטוע את קו העלילה
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock, קירק/ספוק
Kudos: 1





	העור החיצוני של כל מה שקרה בעולם

**1**.

הם נפגשים במקרה:

פרופסור פייק מזמין את ספוק וניוֹטה לערב הפתוח שהוא מקיים אחת לחודש. ניוטה - אישה אחת שחורה בין מאות גברים לבנים - מבקשת ממנו להתלוות אליה. ספוק מסכים, אף על פי שהיה מעדיף להישאר בדירתם הקטנה וללמוד.

טרקלין ביתו של פייק דומה בעיניו למחילת ארנב: מקום בו חדלים חוקי המציאות להתקיים ושעשועים פרי מוח קודח מניעים את מסלולי הגאות והשפל.

ניוטה מחייכת אליו, מאיצה בו להתערות (כשנפגשו לראשונה, ידע כי חותם הזרות על עורה איננו אלא הד לזרות המהדהדת בנפשו. ניוטה נגעה בו באצבעות צוננות, וספוק ידע כי יאהב אותה לנצח). בצר לו, הוא מוצא את עצמו נשען אל הקיר, מערסל כוס גבוהה של ג'ין וטוניק.

קולות רמים של שיחה נישאים על גבי תקליט מחריק. מישהו פורט על גיטרה, וספוק זוכר את אמו, מתמרנת בחן בין מאות האורחים שמלאו את האחוזה ("היפיפייה הדרומית שלי-" כינה אותה סארק, וספוק שמע את החיוך שהתנצל בין המילים. ניוטה, צוררת את שערותיה לפקעת, מזכירה לו את אמנדה: נחושה, צנומה, עיני איילה ענקיות מזהירות מפניה וליבה של ברזל פועמת בפולסים קצובים מתחת עורה הדק).

הוא מעיף מבט בשעון- קוצב לעצמו חצי שעה- ומחשב לגשת אל הבאר (המשקה בכוסו התרוקן ושפתיו יבשות)- כשגוף כבד נחבט בשלו.

 **ש** פתו התחתונה של קירק סדוקה ואחת מעיניו מושחרת. כריס פייק ("המילים האחרונות של אבא שלך היו _תשמור על הבן שלי_. אני מקיים את ההבטחות שלי, ג'ים. גם את זה לא מוצא חן בעיניך") מעיף בו מבט אחד לפני שהוא מגלגל את עיניו ואומר לו להיכנס פנימה.

"נסה לא להפחיד את האורחים שלי."

ג'ים מכיר חלק מהנשים (מכיר את ה _שיח_ , את קולה של ניקו, מהגג מונוטונית על כל מסיבות המחר). וינונה קיבלה את הבשורות על מותו של בעלה בבית החווה הזעיר באיווה, וביום שלאחר מכן ארזה את עצמה, את סאם ואת ג'ים הפעוט וחזרה לניו יורק.

פייק מגיש מתאבנים זעירים לצד האפי בראוניז. ג'ים אוהב את הקלילות הנינוחה שבה הם מדברים: כמי שחייהם אינם אלא רפלקסיה מתמשכת. חודש לפני כן משכה אותו בחורה דקיקת איברים לחדר השינה של פייק. הוא רצה לומר משהו (הגנרל בדימוס היה חבר של אביו- זה לא היה המקום והזמן), אך היא ניערה את ראשה הבלונדיני וצחקה.

בן עשרים ואחת, נדמה היה לג'ים כי מתפקידו להזדיין ולמות (להיות רק אאורידיקה ולעזאזל עם אורפיאוס). שיכור, הוא משוחח על סקס ואוונגרד - נשיקות חולפות על שפתיו כמו צללים של כאב. ("אתה צריך להיות באקדמיה," אמר לו פייק, וג'ים אמר שתזדיין האקדמיה- "איך אני אמור לבזבז שם את עצמי?").

הוא שיכור. מודע להחריד לעובדה ומשחזר בראשו את תנועות המצלמה של לני ריפנשטאהל ב"ניצחון הרצון". פלוגות הסער של היטלר חלפו ברחובות ברלין והוא הרגיש רגוע- בטוח ובשליטה. ג'ים מצמצם את עיניו. בפינת הטרקלין, מחזיק את עצמו כמו מתלה מעילים, שעון בן-טיפוחיו של פייק. הוא רוצה לזיין אותו.

.

 **2**.

חולצה. נעליים. גרביים. להמליח. לשרוף וללכת. האצבעות - שמתעקלות לתוך כתפו של ספוק - סחטו את ההדק, ואז שחררו שני קליעים נוספים; "אחד ללב. השני למזל."

איש הזאב נקטל עם הכדור הראשון.

הוא נוגע בקירק באותה יעילות שבה הוא מפרק את הנשק שלו (M1911A1. שחור, מבריק ומטאלי, כמו פקעת איבריו של חרק תבוני). קירק הודף אותו למזרן, וספוק מדמה שאם יצמית את הירכיים שאינן חדלות לנוע, אם ימסמר למקום את הגוף המתעוות, יפרצו סוגרי העצם והבשר, והשדים ישרקו את דרכם החוצה.

אך הגבר השני מתפתל מעליו (ואז מתחתיו); מאיץ בו לזוז מהר יותר (חופר צלקות חדשות בגבו המצולק ממילא). וכשהוא גומר- עיניו נעוצות בתקרת המוטל כמו שפרירית שנורתה במעופה, קולו נסדק וגווע.

לפעמים הוא עוצם את עיניו ונרדם ברגע שהוא מניח את ראשו על הכרית. לפעמים הוא נרדם והבית על גבעת הקפיטול עדיין בוער; להבות מרקדות בחלון ועיניה של אמנדה מביטות בו כצמד ענבלי ענבר. ספוק בן שתיים-עשרה ולא נשאר לו דבר בעולם.

קירק מביט בו בעיניים מעורפלות כשהוא מתיישב. מרים את מכנסיו, שולף גרביים מקופלות מצמד מגפי-עור חבוטים.

"תישאר-" הוא ממלמל. "כל הלילה לפנינו." (לפעמים הוא שוכח: מדוע הפסיק להירדם בזרועותיהם של זרים. את פניה של ניוטה, שהאזינה לו בכובד ראש ילדותי, אך לא הצליחה למחות את הפקפוק מעיניה).

קירק לא אומר דבר. הוא מנער אותו בחדות, ואז, לאחר שהעיר אותו, מתכרבל כנגד חזהו וחוזר לישון. 

**ב** פלאפון שהרטיט באמצע הלילה ממתינה לו הודעה מסאם. בפעם האחרונה שראו זה את זה, תפר סאם את פיו של הזומבי, הניח לג'ים להבעיר את הגופה ואז הזמין אותו "לשתות משהו". פניו התכרכמו כשנוכח שאחיו הצעיר מעדיף וויסקי נקי.

סאם הזמין אספרסו.

"תמסור ד"ש לאורלין והילדים-"

"ג'ים-" קולו של סאם עצר בעדו.

ג'ים ניגב את פיו, נעצר על מנת להתבונן בגבר המבוגר יותר. קמטים של שמש ודאגה חרשו את מצחו הגבוה, ושערו, פעם סמיך ומבריק, דהה לקווצות עדינות שצבען חום בהיר.

"הייתי בן שש-עשרה. לא יכולתי לקחת אותך איתי."

"זה בסדר, בנאדם." ג'ים עוצם את עיניו. שמי החווה העצומים סגרו עליו ואיינו אותו. ילד בן אחת-עשרה, עם אב-חורג שהבל פיו מצחין ממשקה ואם שלא ראתה דבר. ארבע-עשרה שנים לאחר מכן הוא קורא את הודעתו של סאם:

"משהו לא בסדר. קילרני, אריזונה. בוא."

מאחוריו, זע גוף שני לחיים, ולרגע ג'ים איננו בטוח היכן הוא: מי היה הילד שנרדם ומי הגבר שהתעורר. ואז הוא מביט בעיניים השחורות, המחזירות לו מבט דרוך, ונזכר. _ספוק_.

הם עוזבים את המלונית ביחד.

**3**.

קור מחלחל לעצמותיו של ספוק. הלילות בגאליה צוננים והוא רגיל לאקלים הממוזג יותר של רומא. גיום, לא הרחק ממנו, פורש את פרוותיו, וצניפותיהם של הסוסים - קשורים ומוכנים ללילה - מעוררות בו ערגה נושנה.

"ספוק...-" קולו של הנזיר הגאלי מפלח את דומיית היער. "איזה מן שם הוא ספוק?"

"שמי ברומא הוא סיבליוס, האח גיום."

הנזיר הגאלי מתעלם ממנו. "לא רומי, זה בטוח. סורי? מצרי? אנטיוכי...?"

הוא רוכן ללבות את האש. באורן האדום של הלהבות, נדמים פניו של האח - חיוורים וזהובים כפניו של מלאך אדוני - לפניו של שד מדיח. 

ספוק משפיל את עיניו. מכפר הולדתו לא נותרו אלא שרידים עשנים. אותה שנה, הקדים הסתיו ליפול על הארץ, והגשם אסף את שבילי העפר בחזרה אל היער. האיש שכינה את עצמו "נוצרי" מצא אותו שרוע על שפת הנהר, האכיל אותו והביא אותו בבריתו של ישו.

"ספוק...?" באור היום, מזכיר לו מבטו הבהיר של גיום את האב כריסטופרוס. עיניו של הכומר האירי היו תכולות כמימי הת'איה, למודות-תלאות ושקועות בארובותיהן כזוג נרות דועכים. הוא הביא עמו את ספוק לרומא, אל כס האב הקדוש, ואז שב למסעותיו.

ספוק מחמם את ידיו בלהבות. בתחילת השבוע חצו את הפירנאים, ואם ישחק להם המזל, יגיעו ליעדם בשבוע הקרוב. ברומא, הילך גיום קסם על הבריות, החל בילדים שהתרוצצו על גדות הטיבר וכלה בחשמנים חדי-העין. הוא הכיר את כתבי הקודש בעל-פה, התמצא בכתבי הקדמונים ודיבר לטינית מושלמת. איש לא העלה בדעתו כי שליחו הנאמן של קרל מעולם לא למד קרוא וכתוב. 

ידיו של גיום רעדו כשהראה לספוק את מכתבו של אב הכנסייה המקומי. סומק שטף את לחייו, אך הנחישות הייתה עזה מן הבושה: האם יקרא את המכתב בפני גיום?

הייתה זו שעת בין-ערביים ואור ורוד הציף את הסִטרַאה (לא הרחק משם, בכּוֹרוּס, שרה המקהלה מזמורי תהילים). הוא צפה בפניו של גיום מלבינים ("מזמור לדוד, אדוני רֹעי, לא אחסר..."), והרכין את ראשו.

"קבלו עליכם את עולי ולמדו ממני כי ענו ושפל רוח אנוכי," ציטט ספוק. "ומצאתם מרגוע לנפשותיכם."

**ה** כפר נותר כשהיה. גגות קש מסוככים על בקתות טיט, קורות עץ וחציר מרקיב מסמנים את השבילים. שלוש תרנגולת מזות רעב חיטטו בבוץ, ואפילו ריח המוות - ריח השיבולים הכמושות והאוויר העומד - נותר בלא שינוי.

הוא היה אז עלם צעיר: בן שלושה-עשר או ארבעה-עשר אביבים, ושדפון השמיד את היבול. גיום קבר את גופתו של פרנציסקוס, ולמחרת, מצא את הקבר פתוח ומחולל (איש לא פחד עוד מלהבות הגיהינום. הרעב העביר אותם על דעתם).

גיום הרים את עיניו להביט בספוק. "הגענו מאוחר מדי- הדבר הרג את כולם."

"לעולם לא מאוחר מדי לחסד אחרון."

וכך הם עוברים בין הבקתות, מתווים את סימן הצלב מעל גופות נפוחות ומעוותות מחולי. ("אנושי; כדי לסבול," אמרה הכנסייה, "אלוהי; כדי לכפר על החטא בסבלותיו." וגיום חשב: "אלוהי; כדי להתייסר עד קץ כל הימים").

ספוק, יעיל עד כאב, מסייע לו לקושש עצים ואז נעלם לתוך היער. גיום כמעט ויוצא בעקבותיו כאשר הוא חוזר ומופיע.

זרועותיו של ספוק עמוסות בפרחים צחורים.

"ספוק?"

הכומר השתקן אינו אומר דבר. אצבעותיו נעות בזריזות, מורטות עלים, מכופפות גבעולים- דקות וכשרוניות כרגליי עכביש. גיום מניח את המקלעות הלבנות על ראשיהם של אחיו וגיסתו, וכשמדורת הקבורה מתלקחת, הפרחים הלבנים הם הראשונים לבעור.

**4**.

אחרי הלוויה (שלוותה בבכי, התמוטטות עצבים אחת, וחמישה-עשר אזכורים של ג'ורג' קירק; אות מסדר מרלין מדרגה שנייה) מצא את עצמו ג'ים נדרש למספר החלטות חשובות: חוזה השכירות שלו פג לפני קרוב לחודש, שקלבולט איים לפטר אותו ("אם לא תיקח חופשה של שבועיים לפחות"), וינונה שלחה לו צרחן (ג'ים - שלא בכדי זכה בתואר גאון - פיתח קסם שאפשר לו להשתיק את המעטפה האדומה) ו-כן, היה העניין ההוא עם ספוק.

הם היו צוות מצוין. וספוק דאג לו. ככלות הכל, שניהם פחות או יותר הסכימו שלא להכיר בכך שג'ים חי בדירתו של ספוק מזה כחודשיים (העובדה שספוק הניח לו להוריד את הפח ולשלם מחצית מהחשבונות הייתה, קרוב לוודאי, הדבר הקרוב ביותר להודאה). והסקס- כמובן. שלא חזר על עצמו מאז הלילה שלפני המתקפה, אבל היה פנומנאלי (וג'ים קיווה מאוד לשחזר את ההישג בעתיד). 

אה. והעובדה שג'ים נכשל כישלון חרוץ לנהל מערכות יחסים ארוכות-טווח. וספוק ידע זאת (או לפחות: היה מודע להיעדרם של קשרים יציבים בחייו. ספוק הניף את הצרחן העשן, בחן את הכתובת על גב המעטפה, ועיקל את גבתו).

בונז, שלא נתן למלחמה - או לסיומה - להתערב בהרגלי השתייה שלו, גלגל את עיניו. "אני לא מבין מה אתה רוצה מהגובלין-"

"הוא לא גובלין, הוא אלף. _חצי_ -אלף-"

"חצי. _בסדר_ . מה שתגיד." בונז הוריק כוסית של וויסקי-אש וניקה את גרונו. מחוץ לקדוש מנגו הסתיימו הקרבות. מכשפים זרים התעתקו הביתה, סקרימגור חילק אותות כבוד וכספים נמשכו לשיקום סמטת דיאגון. בין כותלי בית החולים (בקסמהדרין, במחלק הבלתי-נשכחות, במשרד הקטנטן לענייני יתומים קסומים שג'ים הכיר- הו, טוב _מדי_ ), החלה המלחמה האמיתית. העיגולים הכהים תחת עיניו של מק'קוי העידו על כך טוב מכל דבר אחר. 

ג'ים חשק את לסתו. "אני פשוט-" (פרטנרים לסקס נמצאו במהירות והסתלקו במהירות. הזרות העצימה את הריגוש, ומתחת לידיים הלופתות, אפשר היה לדמיין סימנים כחולים; אפשר היה לדמיין אינטימיות). הוא לא ידע כיצד לומר שגם ברגעי הקדחת הוא מסוגל לשאת את מבטו של ספוק (שהאחיזה האיתנה של כף-ידו - תמיד חמה מדי, תמיד יציבה בתכלית - לא גורמת לו להשתנק ולברוח). "אין לי מושג איך לגרום לו להישאר."

 _אין לי מושג איך להיות בתוך קשר שיש בו שני אנשים_ (אין לי מושג איך להיות _אני_ מול אדם שלא עוזב אותי).

**ס** פוק חוזר הביתה בתשע, שתי דקות ועשרים ושמונה שניות. בתשע, שתי דקות ושלושים ושתיים שניות הוא מסיים להסיר את ההגנות מהדלת. בתשע, שתי דקות וארבעים שניות הוא סוגר אותה מאחוריו, ובתשע, שתי דקות וארבעים ושלוש שניות הוא מעלה את האור.

חמישים ושישה ימים לפני כן, התעורר ג'ים בבהלה שעה שרכן מעליו, וכשפניו לבנים כסיד, הכריז: "אתה כמו חתול מחורבן, ספוק! הבהלת אותי! אתה לא יכול להתגנב ככה ולהעיר אנשים! לפחות תדליק את האור!"

ספוק השיב כי דבריו של ג'ים אינם הגיוניים. ספוק איננו חתול; זוהי דירתו של ספוק ולפיכך אין לו סיבה להתגנב; צר לו על כך שהעיר את ג'ים; ולבסוף: ספוק הוא אלף למחצה ולכן מסוגל לראות גם בחושך. מאז, הוא משתדל להתריע על נוכחותו בצורה כלשהי.

ואולם, ג'ים איננו בדירה. ספוק רושם זאת לפניו (אין זה הגיוני לחוש אכזבה. ספוק מתעלם משפלות הרוח הלא-מוכרת שתוקפת אותו), ונפנה לעיסוקיו.

המקרר התרוקן: ג'ים שוכח לקנות מצרכים שליש מהפעמים בהן נופלת עריכת הקניות בשבוע שלו. היה זה הגיוני, אם כן, לעצור במכולת ולקנות כמה מצרכים בסיסיים. ספוק מסדר אותם כעת.

לאחר מכן הוא פותח את החלון לינשוף-דואר: חשבונות מים, חשמל ופלו, מהחברה העירונית לדיאגון בע"מ (מזווית עינו מבחין ספוק כי עשן דקיק עדיין מסתלסל מפינות הצרחן של ג'ים). בתשע ועשרים דקות בדיוק הוא מגדיל את צרור הגווילים שהביא עמו מהעבודה, מקפיא את המזכר המעופף שמנסה לחמוק מן הסלון, ומתחיל לקרוא. חקירותיהם של אוכלי המוות שנתפסו בקרב על הוגוורטס זה עתה החלו, ופושעי מלחמה רבים חמקו מידו של החוק. "עבודתו של הילאי," התלונן מודי עין-הזעם, "לעולם אינה נשלמת."

בשתי דקות וארבעים וחמש שניות לחצות, הוא מרים את ראשו ותוהה היכן ג'ים.

בן שלושים בקושי, ספוק מעולם לא ציפה למצוא את עצמו במערכת יחסים עם מכשף כמו ג'יימס ט. קירק.

(פייק, שלימד "התגוננות מעשית מפני כוחות האופל" בהכשרת הילאים ונדמה לחשוב על ספוק כסוג של חניך, הזמין אותו לארוחת-צהריים דוממת במיוחד.

פייק דיבר על ההסלמה בקרבות. ספוק נד בראשו. הם שוחחו על אסטרטגיה ופייק אמר משהו על הארי פוטר, על מסדר עוף החול ועל ג'ורג' קירק. "הבנתי שאתה מכיר את הבן שלו."

ספוק לא היה בטוח האם מדובר באזהרה או בהבעת-תמיכה מסויגת).

הוא מארגן את חפציו, מחליף את גלימת ההילאים האדומה בחלוק שינה ופונה לצחצח שיניים (הראי מרים גבה. ספוק מתעלם ממנו). בשתיים עשרה, שבע-עשרה דקות וחמישים שניות, הדלת נפתחת. ספוק, שעמד להיכנס למיטה, מדליק את האור.

**5**.

"הכל כשורה, קפטן?"

"ג'ים-" הוא מתלעלע. "קרא לי ג'ים."

("הרגשנות שלך מפחידה אותו," הסביר בונז. הו, בונז הקשיש והטוב, שתמיד ידע לפרק כל סיטואציה לגורמים ולהניח את עצמותיה המלבינות על השולחן. טיפוס אנאליטי, ללא כל ספק. וספוק- ובכן, ספוק היה _חייזר_ , למען השם, המונח "חשיבה אנאליטית" יכול, אולי, לשמש כתחילתו של ניסיון פרימיטיבי במיוחד לתאר את תהליך עיבוד הנתונים שהתרחש במוחו. אלא שג'ים- ג'ים לא התנהל מתזה לאנטיתזה לסינתזה וחוזר חלילה. מה לספוק ולקונפליקט המתמשך של ג'יימס ט. קירק...-)

"ג'ים."

הוא הרים את עיניו להביט בספוק ("שיכור כמו בואש," רטן מק'קוי, _מצחין משיכר סאוּרי ואמוציונאליות_ ).

"ספוק- אני..." המגעים הדיפלומטיים עלו על שרטון: מנהיג הכיתה הפורשת איים לקחת שבויים, ובינתיים, על פני השטח של הכוכב, נכשלו ספוק ואנשי משלחת הקרקע לדווח לאנטרפרייז. ("וולקאנים חווים רגשות בדיוק כמו בני אדם, קפטן," הסביר ספוק. "אנחנו פשוט מיטיבים לשלוט על רגשותינו." הייתה זו… הצהרה משעשעת. בלשון המעטה.  
  
הוא הראה לספוק ציורים של פרידריך: ספוק השיב שהם "מרתקים", ואז עניין אותו בקריאת ספריו של קאמי. קאמי היה "לא הגיוני בעליל", וספוק הפנה את ג'ים לתרגום האנגלי המודרני של "מבוא לכתבי סוראק". באיזו שפה, באיזה עולם, יכול ג'ים לומר לספוק): "אל תעזוב אותי."

ספוק מצמץ.

"אני-" הוא בלע את רוקו. "זה יצא לא טוב, אני מתכוון-" היו כל כך הרבה דברים להגיד- שום דבר לא נשמע מדויק מחוץ לנקודות החיבור של אצבעותיהם- היכן שהמחשבות הבזיקו והזדמזמו מעור לעור.

**ס** פוק הביט בקפטן.

עיניו התכולות היו קרועות לרווחה ומחשבותיו היו מחרישות אוזניים.

לרוב, נזקק ספוק למגע ישיר על מנת לקרוא את מחשבותיו של הצד השני, אבל ג'ים חשב בצלילות- כאילו דיבר הישר לתוך כפות-ידיו של ספוק: כאילו נולדו על מנת לחשוב איש לתוך תודעתו של רעהו. 

מחשבותיו של ג'ים קטועות וכאוטיות: הוא חושב על ספוק תוך ציטוט מספר שקרא, וצבע אדום ניתז לכל עבר. ג'ים חושב על דירקהיים ו _אמא_ ו _פרנק_ , בן-דמותו של ספוק מעשן מקטרת טֶרָאנית, מרים גבה ואומר: _כן, ווטסון ידידי?_ וספוק חש כיצד לבו-לבם נחמץ מצער ("זה לא עניין של תקשורת-" מרחפות המילים בתודעתו של ג'ים, "זה אף פעם לא עניין של תקשורת. זה עניין של ג'ים קירק והשדים הפנימיים שלו").

ואף על פי שאנושיות היא מושג חמקמק וקשה לאבחון, נדמה ספוק להבין כיצד פועל סבטקסט. הבין את הצורך לצאת חוצץ בין ג'ים לבין הסיפור אודות ג'ים, וכל האנשים שג'ים יכול היה להיות. אי לכך הושיט ספוק את ידו, אמה ומורה שלוחות קדימה, והציע אותן לקפטן. 

הוא לא ידע כיצד תתקבל המחווה. הצורך להיענות בחיוב - להיבחן ולהימצא ראוי - הכביד עליו לאין שיעור. אך ג'ים נגע בקצות אצבעותיו, ואז החליק את אצבעותיו לתוך כף-ידו (ספוק יכול לשמוע את הדם מאיץ בעורקיו ואת המילים הבהולות שלחששו מתחת לדופק).

זמן ארוך לאחר מכן - שבועות ואולי חודשים - עלה בדעתו של ספוק כי למרות כישלונם להחיל פרדיגמה הגיונית על מציאות חייהם, ניסו אפילו בני האדם האי-רציונאליים ביותר למצוא סדר והיגיון בעולמם. ואם ג'ים נזקק לספוק כדי להיות ג'ים (אם היה צדק בדבריו של השגריר הזקן, ושניהם נזקקו זה לזה), היה זה מחיר שספוק יכול לעמוד בו. ספוק יכול לאהוב את ג'ים, ספוק יכול להקשיב לג'ים כשזה לא יכול לדבר, וספוק יכול להיות גוף העלילה של ג'ים- בחיים אלה, ובחיים שהיו ואינם.

**סוף**


End file.
